Empatia
by Aleksia Kyle
Summary: Empatia é a capacidade psicológica de se colocar no lugar do outro, em uma determinada situação vivenciada por ele. Onde tentamos compreender os sentimentos e emoções, através de experimentarmos de forma objetiva e racional as vivencias de um outro indivíduo. Universo Alternativo. Personagens OCC.
1. Chapter 1

Essa história é bem diferente de tudo o que já escrevi. Ela é um desafio a mim mesma. Vou abordar diferentes assuntos aqui, mas que no fim aborda um único... o amor.

Não vou apresentar o nome de todos os personagens, no próximo capítulo vocês compreenderam o porque e como será que isso vai ocorrer, mas digo logo... eles vão ficar todos na cara de vocês.

Bom, espero ao final vocês consigam ter empatia pelas pessoas a sua volta, se já possuem, continuem a praticando.

Vamos deixar de falatório e vamos começar?

* * *

 _ **Empatia**_

 _ **Relato #1**_

" _Mais um caso de abuso sexual nos centros de ensino norte americanos. Dessa vez, temos a respeitada Juliard como palco desse crime, não é mesmo Eric?_

 _Sim, Brian. No último final de semana em meio a uma festa no Campus de Artes Plásticas uma jovem foi estuprada. Você telespectador, deve estar se perguntando: isso ocorreu na melhor escola de arte do país? E eu lhe respondo: isso mesmo o que ouviu meu caro, nem mesmo as nossas futuras artistas estão salva._

 _Mas, Eric, o que a polícia diz sobre o caso? Houve realmente o estupro? Porque convenhamos, festas de faculdades rola de tudo um pouco, então..._ ".

– Por favor, Tsunade, desligue isso! – não aguentava mais ter que escutar o mesmo discurso depreciativo todo santo dia, toda santa hora, desde que tudo ocorreu.

– Precisamos ficar informadas sobre o caso, Sakura. – falou desligando a porcaria da TV que me deixava mais cheia de dor de cabeça do que eu já estava.

– Informadas sim, mas não através desses abutres. – falei arrumando os papeis em cima da mesa.

– Eu sei que você não gosta da imprensa, mas são eles que...

Era só o que me faltava!

– Não esqueça que além de ser uma advogada, também sou jornalista, Tsunade. – parei para olha-la. – O que não gosto não é da imprensa e sim do sensacionalismo de certas emissoras em cima de casos como esse.

– Por ser uma jornalista, sabe melhor do que ninguém que é assim que eles lucram. – revidou meu olhar com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

– É por isso que não gosto! – voltei a guardar os papeis. – A imprensa deve informar fatos corriqueiros à população e não lucrar em cima de situações como essa.

– Ok! Já desliguei, Dr. Haruno! – falou dando de ombros enquanto jogava o controle da TV que ainda estava em suas mãos no sofá. – Por sinal, o reitor da Juliard em pessoa ligou para o escritório ontem. – já lançando olhares desconfiados para mim.

– Para que? Se for sobre o caso só no tribunal. – sentenciei, fechando minha pasta com todos os documentos guardados.

– É e não é sobre o caso.

– Não entendi. – a olhei confusa.

– Bom, pelo o que entendi ele quer que você dê uma palestra sobre o caso para os alunos, para vê se assim descobrimos quem são os culpados.

– Nós sabemos quem são os culpados, Tsunade. – falei rispidamente, ela sabe que contestar esses assuntos comigo não dá certo.

– Nós sim, mas a universidade não. – respondeu acuada. – Ninguém sabe de nada, a vítima não contou nada a eles, pra falar a verdade nem mostrou a cara. Sem falar que todos pensam que é tudo uma invenção.

– Isso se chama proteção e não invenção, Tsunade. – ela tá conseguindo me tirar do sério!

– Eu sei, Sakura, mas eles não. – tentando me amansar. – Vai, não custa nada você dá essa palestra.

– Custa o meu tempo!

– Pensa no quanto você vai poder ajudar outros jovens falando sobre o assunto, Sakurinha. – cara de gato abandonado é a cereja do bolo!

– Será que dá pra você parar de falar assim? Não tenho mais 5 anos, Tsunade. – que coisa mais infantil!

– Pra mim você sempre terá 5 anos, Sakurinha. – disse piscando para mim.

– Aaah! Vou buscar Yuki e Midori que ganho mais.

– Diz que vai pensar no assunto?

– Vou pensar! – sai em disparada em direção ao elevador, batendo a porta do escritório.

No momento em que Tsunade falou sobre o telefonema do reitor da Juliard, sabia que ela não pararia de torrar minha paciência enquanto não retornasse a ligação dele. Tentei de tudo para postergar o assunto. Não é de bom tom sair dando palestras sobre os meus casos por ai.

Ok! Eu faço palestras sobre eles, mas apenas quando os mesmos já foram findados nos tribunais e não quando o inquérito ainda está ocorrendo. Principalmente, quando há abutres em cima a procura de qualquer informação, seja ela verdadeira ou falsa.

Ser uma advogada que luta por direitos iguais a todos, independente do gênero, da raça, da cor, do credo, da classe social não é muito saldável, principalmente quando também já esteve na linha de frente do repasse das informações a população, não é nada fácil. Não importa se eu praticava o jornalismo no Japão, os repórteres americanos vão vir atrás de mim de qualquer jeito, e o pior sempre tentando tirar um pedaço da casquinha e pondo minhas vítimas de maneira depreciativa à população.

A imprensa marrom é uma praga no mundo todo, mas na América tudo é mais catastrófico. Qualquer coisa que você diga ou faça é filtrado de forma errônea, trazendo situações periclitantes até para quem não tinha nada a ver com a situação inicial. Foi exatamente por isso que quando fui acordada no meio da noite por um amigo da polícia pedindo ajuda para um caso de estupro dentro da maior universidade de arte do país, a primeira coisa que perguntei foi se já havia vazado para a imprensa.

Quando ele negou, pedi que o caso fosse mantido em sigilo absoluto. O mesmo disse que nada sairia de sua delegacia, mas, infelizmente, as coisas não foram bem assim. Quando cheguei ao departamento parecia final de campeonato de baseball, tentei me camuflar entre todos que estavam ali, mas minha mutação genética, ou seja, meus cabelos rosados me denunciaram.

A chama do espetáculo midiático tinha sido acendida e com minha chegada entrou em combustão total. Conseguimos apenas manter a identidade da vítima escondida. Foi algo pequeno? Foi, mas assim poderíamos trabalhar em paz, mesmo com toda a pressão da promotoria e da opinião pública. Precisávamos ter o maior número de provas possíveis para darmos continuidade ao inquérito junto ao Promotor, mas estava sendo bem cansativo.

A faculdade não colaborava em nos ajudar. Eles não acreditavam que a vítima era do quadro de alunos, pois não a apresentamos. Só queremos evitar mais constrangimento, só que eles não entendem. Dias antes tive uma discussão com o chefe de segurança da Juliard, pois o mesmo se opôs a nós passar as gravações do circuito interno de TV, sem falar que me agrediu verbalmente, o qual não deixei passar e prestei queixa contra ele.

Desde este dia tomei a atitude de não mais falar com nenhum representante da Juliard, a não ser no tribunal, mas aquela ligação vinda direto da reitoria me deixou intrigada e fez com que Tsunade não parasse de me atormentar, até que eu resolvesse atender ao chamado depois de umas 15 ligações após a primeira.

– E ai, como o reitor quer que seja a palestra? – ela entrou correndo por minha sala após Rin, nossa secretária, contar sobre o telefonema.

– Não será uma palestra. – falei indiferente, olhando pela janela a grande cidade de pedra que é Nova York.

– Como assim?

– Ele não quer uma palestra e sim um seminário, durante uma semana. – virando-me para ela.

– Hã? – se jogando na poltrona da mesa dela.

– Um minicurso, Tsunade – me encostando na vidraça. – Ele quer que eu faça um minicurso a respeito do feminismo e do machismo, para ser mais exata.

– Hmmm. Você topou? – crispando as sobrancelhas.

– Sim.

– Isso! Mas espera, como vai ser isso? – do entusiasmo para a dúvida.

– Não faço a mínima ideia. – confessei me jogando em minha própria poltrona.

Quando conversei com o reitor e com Tsunade sobre os eventos desta semana, não conseguia compreender como iria conduzir um seminário para todos os alunos de uma das maiores universidades do país. Conversar com jovens nunca foi um problema, com uma multidão também não, mas manter um dialogo com jovens que no seio deles há os acusados... a história é completamente diferente.

Do aceite da proposta do reitor Orochimaru até o inicio do seminário se passaram duas semanas. Semanas essas que tentei de todas as formas construir um arsenal de falas para serem repassadas ao público, mas que quase me deixaram louca de como esse projeto poderia ajudar na resolução do caso.

Meu prazo dado pela universidade estava acabando quando em meio a uma organização da casa encontrei cartas e bilhetes que há muito tempo eu havia esquecido, ou melhor, que eu havia trancado a sete chaves e feito questão de esquecer. Todo aquele material me fez lembrar um tempo que está marcado em minhas entranhas. De um tempo, que tentei apagar de minha memória. Do tempo em que clamava para que o rio Lethe levasse para longe1.

Aquela época nunca foi esquecida... nunca ficou apenas no passado... quem eu sou hoje é resultado daqueles acontecimentos, que ocorreram de forma totalmente inesperados e transformaram de uma vez por todas a minha vida, a de minha família e daqueles que estão ao meu redor. Se não fosse por tudo o que houve, hoje eu não estaria aqui. Hoje eu não iniciaria um seminário que para alguns há o objetivo de aprendizado, mas que para mim possui o sentido de justiça.

– Quem quiser sair do auditório poderá sair sem problema algum, mas saiam conscientes de que não receberam certificado algum ao fim deste minicurso. – a voz do professor Itachi Tanaka, reverberou por todo o teatro.

Quando me encontrei pessoalmente com o reitor Orochimaru Kujira2, fui apresentada ao professor de canto Itachi Tanaka. Ele me intriga desde o momento em que pus meus olhos nele, não sei muito bem, mas sinto que o conheço.

Os olhos do professor Tanaka percorreram todo o meu corpo quando fomos apresentados, o que me fez criar uma antipatia por ele no mesmo momento. Ele será o mediador dos meus encontros com os alunos, tentei de todas as formas troca-lo por outra pessoa, mas o senhor Kujira não deixou. Segundo ele Itachi Tanaka é o mestre que mais possui poder sobre os alunos sejam eles de qualquer área da Juliard, os outros docentes fariam parte dos encontros ajudando-o, mas ele é o responsável principal por todos.

Apenas tive que concorda, já que não contei a eles sobre os meus planos para essa semana, como também tive que agradecer por ele realmente ter uma influência grande nos alunos que se calaram imediatamente, mas o olhar e a fisionomia do professor Tanaka não me deixam tranquila.

– Vocês acham que falarei sobre feminismo e machismo, mas estão redondamente enganados. O que quero passar a você durante essa semana é o valor da empatia. Como devemos ter empatia pelo outro, pelo próximo, por aquele ou aquela que está em uma situação diferente da sua. Desejo que depois desta semana consigam se colocar no lugar do próximo, do diferente, do estranho ou do absurdo independente de quem sejam, do que façam, do que sintam, da religião que seguem ou preguem. Para isso, a cada dia lerei algumas cartas e e-mails que foram enviados a mim enquanto era colunista de uma das maiores revistas sobre mulheres no Japão.

"Vocês devem está se perguntando o que isso tem relação com vocês, já que não estamos em Tokyo ou em nenhum lugar da Ásia, mas sim na América mais precisamente Nova York a cidade que nunca dorme. O que digo a vocês é que somos seres humanos em qualquer parte do mundo, não importa se estamos no Zimbábue, Nova York, Bucareste, Tokyo, Cidade do México ou no Alasca. Somos humanos e devemos criar empatia pelo próximo sempre".

Vi os olhos de cada um deles grudados em mim. Alguns com atenção absoluta, outros com sorrisinhos de deboche, mas não vou me importar com os últimos. Eu tenho um plano e continuarei o seguindo até o fim desta semana.

* * *

1 Lethe é a deusa do esquecimento, personificada no rio Lete.

2 Nunca foi dito o sobrenome do Orochimaru, mas Kujira é o nome do dublador original dele, então vou utiliza-lo aqui como sobrenome.

* * *

Chegamos a final do primeiro capítulo, e bom, antes de tu colocar essa história nos teus acompanhamentos vou logo dizendo – tu vai ter que ter muito, muito estômago para acompanha-la. Assim, tu tá por tua conta e risco.

Bjs e para aqueles que irão dá continuidade até o próximo capítulo.

Ps.: A história já está concluída no SS e no Nyah, mas resolvi que vou colocar todas as minhas histórias aqui.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Empatia_**

 ** _Relato #2_**

" _Olá, Sakura-san!_

 _Acabei de ler o seu artigo a respeito da publicação do livro 'A garota dinamarquesa' aqui no país. Você não sabe o quanto me comoveu com suas palavras, Sakura-san!_

 _Tudo o que escreveu sobre os problemas que enfrentamos em nossa sociedade, que diz ao mundo que é moderna, mas que no cerne infelizmente não é. Deve estar se perguntando quem eu sou, não é mesmo, Sakura-san?_

 _Bom, hoje sou uma linda mulher que durante muito tempo não sabia o que era ou melhor, temia mostrar a todos quem verdadeiramente é. Nasci em uma das famílias mais tradicionais do Japão, um menino lindo de olhos azuis quase brancos, o varão da família, aquele que iria comandar tudo e todos quando seu pai resolvesse se aposentar, aquele que estava predestinado a se casar com uma moça de uma boa família para fazer relações comerciais e familiares. Aquele que todos iriam desejar ser e ter, mas... não era isso o que eu queria para mim._

 _Este garoto cheio de poder, que iria distribuir ordens ao vento não era eu. Esta pessoa não me representava, não conseguia vê-lo quando olhava-me no espelho em nenhum momento. Algo errado acontecia comigo._

 _Anos após o meu nascimento minha mãe engravidou novamente, uma menina nasceu no ano do dragão. As atenções de todos da família se voltaram para aquele botão azulado coberta com várias mantas cor de rosa, e tudo o que eu queria entender era o motivo de nunca me darem nada rosa? Por que não me davam bonecas como davam a ela?_

 _Por que eles faziam questão de me dar carros e bolas? Será que não viam que eu odiava todos aqueles presentes?_

 _Quantas vezes chorei escondido em meu quarto? Milhares, Sakura-san!_

 _Tudo piorou quando fiz 12 anos, eu estava brincando no quarto dos meus pais, acabei entrando no closet da minha tão amada mãe e pegando alguns de seus vestidos e sapatos para experimentar._

 _Como eu me senti bem naquela roupas!_

 _Queria usar vestidos por toda a minha vida! Era o que eu pensava, era o que sentia, mas meu mundo rui enquanto eu desfilava na frente do espelho, vestida com um tubinho vermelho e saltos negros como a noite._

 _Meu pai me viu e em meio a gritos ensandecidos dele, aos estalares de um cinto contra a minha pele, ao choro e berros de minha mãe com 'Pare! Você vai mata-lo!', percebi que eu havia nascido no corpo errado._

 _Aquela constatação me doeu tanto, que para mim o mundo havia perdido a cor. Negro... era tudo o que eu via... o negro do sangue seco das feridas que meu pai, o meu heroi havia aberto em minha pele e que não deixou ninguém curar, pois me trancou em meu quarto por dois dias seguidos, sem ver ninguém e sem comida._

 _Às vezes acordo no meio da noite ouvindo os gritos dele._

' _Você é homem! Você nasceu homem e vai morrer homem! Filho meu não vai virar maricas! Eu não vou ter filho bicha, nem que eu te mate, mas não vou ter filho travesti!_

 _Aquilo doeu, aquilo dói! Não importa quanto tempo passe, sempre vou me lembrar das palavras e das atitudes dele. Sempre..._

 _As pessoas não sabem o que somos, Sakura-san, elas pensam que somos monstros, que estamos indo contra a natureza, mas as coisas não são assim e fico extremamente feliz ao saber que há pessoas como você que não nós ver como estatísticas, como doentes, como seres de outro mundo e sim como humanos. Ah! Sakura-san, não sabe o quanto chorei ao me ver em seu texto..._

 _Após ter sido espancada por meu pai aos 12 anos, ele me enviou para viver na fazenda do irmão mais novo dele, segundo o que ele me disse lá eu iria virar um home de verdade, com H maiúsculo, mas o que é ser este homem?_

 _Ele deveria querer que eu fosse um ser humano com H maiúsculo e não homem, eu não era um homem e não me tornaria um porque ele queria ou devido aos abusos que sofria do meu primo, que tem o mesmo pensamento machista, preconceituoso e pequeno que nem ele._

 _Foram dois longos anos convivendo com os mais diversos insultos e abusos tanto por meu pai e meu primo, como pelos garotos da escola que diziam que eu era 'afeminado demais'. Quando estava prestes a completar 15 anos de idade fugi do interior e voltei para Tokyo às escondidas, minha mãe tinha acabado de se separar do meu pai, aquela era a minha chance de viver a vida que eu sempre quis, ser quem eu realmente era. E eu não a perdi._

 _Tudo estava combinado há meses, era o meu momento de libertação, o nosso para falar a verdade. Minha mãe não aguentava mais viver em um casamento de fachada. Eles haviam se casado por acordos, da mesma forma como ele queria que eu fizesse, mas esse não era o meu destino._

 _Cheguei ao aeroporto de Tokyo praticamente na ultima chamada do nosso voo, oka-sama estava aflita, mas abriu um sorriso imenso no momento em que me viu. Todo o medo que tive no caminho até ali se distinguiu assim em que a vi. Ela e minha irmãzinha mais nova. Ela havia conseguido ficar com a guarda dela devido a ter levado aos tribunais fotos que comprovavam o adultério daquele que um dia foi o meu heroi. Tínhamos que sair do país antes que ele conseguisse de alguma forma reverter a situação, era uma corrida contra o tempo e graças a Kami-sama tudo deu certo._

 _Vivemos em vários países até que resolvemos fixar moradia em Londres e foi lá que finalmente descobri o que tanto me atormentava, Sakura-san._

 _Sabe aqueles encontros que o destino faz e nos surpreende? Pois foi isso o que aconteceu comigo, em um dos inúmeros pub's londrinos conheci uma mulher transgênera, para falar a verdade eu a quando iniciamos nossa conversa eu via apenas uma bela mulher, pois não via característica alguma masculina nela._

 _Com o andar do nosso dialogo ela foi contando coisas sobre si e eu sobre mim, no fim me disse que talvez eu poderia ser que nem ela, uma GID_ _1_ _. Devo ter feito uma cara muito estranha quando ela disse isso, pois começou a rir sem parar até que começou a me explicar o que significado da sigla e eu vi uma luz no fim do túnel._

 _Mesmo ela dizendo que para ter a certeza eu deveria procurar um psicólogo para conversar, eu só via cores e mais cores na minha frente, comecei a sorrir no mesmo momento, como há séculos não sorria._

 _Duas semanas se passaram da conversa com aquela mulher de cabelos vermelhos como sangue, que se tornou em uma das minhas melhores amigas, até a minha primeira sessão de terapia. Depois desta, muitas outras se seguiram até que decidi juntamente com o meu psicólogo que deveria fazer a transição do corpo masculino para o feminino._

 _Meu tratamento através de cirurgias, desgastantes, e hormônios durou em torno de três anos. Ele foi cansativo? Muito! Mas é tão bom olhar no espelho quando acordo e ver que a imagem refletida nele é a mesma que eu imagino. Foi uma felicidade tremenda quando, pude fazer xixi sentada, são emoções simples, mas que apenas quem passa por tudo o que passamos sabe. Da mesma forma, quando passei a ter todos os meus documentos com o meu nome social._

 _Mas todo o meu processo de mudança só foi possível devido ao apoio de minha mãe e irmã. Elas foram a minha base, como também a de minha amiga, ela já tinha passado por tudo o que passei e era com ela que tirava as minha dúvida, meus medos eram confessados a ela sempre..._

 _Hoje estou de volta ao Japão como modelo, os familiares de meu pai sabem quem eu sou, pois a genética da família é muito clara, mas eles não falam comigo, da mesma forma que ele. Não me importo mais em ser aceita por ele ou pela família dele, só me importo em ser aceita por mim mesma, Sakura-san._

 _Devemos nos amar primeiramente, para amarmos e compreendermos o próximo. E foi isso o que vi em seu texto sobre Einar Wegener ou melhor de Lili Elbe._

 _Bom, este e-mail está ficando grande demais, nem sei se vai lê-lo, mas eu só queria te agradecer, Sakura-san! Muito obrigada por existir e o seu apoio por todas nós, não importa se somos cis ou trans, o que importa é que somos humanas._

 _Mais uma vez, obrigada!"_

Durante toda a leitura do e-mail pude visualizar o rosto de cada um dos alunos presentes naquela sala. Eram milhares? Eram, mas vi em vários momentos os olhos vidrados em mim, os sorrisos debochados de alguns, os olhos lacrimejados de outros em algumas partes, principalmente devido as imagens que eram lançadas no telão.

Em nenhum momento fui interrompida, não se queriam saber como a história acabava ou se temiam o professor Tanaka, que estava prostrado ao meu lado e me lançava olhares de canto de hora em hora. Ele queria me intimidar, como se soubesse o que eu queria ali, ou então se se perguntasse "o que diabos essa garota com cabelo cor de rosa tá querendo com os meus alunos?"

Não me importava com ele também. Se pelo menos metade dos presentes saíssem dali repensando tudo o que contei a eles naquele dia, eu já estaria feliz.

– Como falei para vocês mais cedo, vou ler alguns relatos que foram enviados para mim ao longo dos anos como jornalista no Japão, este foi o primeiro deles. O que sentiram enquanto eu o lia? – o silêncio deles estava me matando, precisava quebra-lo.

– Que o pai dessa bicha deveria ter batido com mais força e mais vezes nele!

– Idiota!

Ok! Quando falei que não aguentava mais a quietude deles não era bem isso o que eu queria.

– Você é um tremendo idiota, Inuzuka!

– Eu falei alguma mentira, por acaso?

– A Dr. Haruno está falando para termos empatia pelas pessoas e tudo o que você diz é esse monte de bosta? Não entendeu o que ela quis dizer? Se coloca no lugar dessa garota que escreveu o e-mail para ela.

Ok! É exatamente isso o que eu quero.

– Eu me colocar no lugar dela? Que ela? É um homem que fingi ser mulher! É um travecão isso sim. E ainda se diz modelo. Faça-me rir!

– Cara, deixa de ser preconceituoso!

– Calados!

Esse professor põe medo em qualquer um.

– O seminário ainda não acabou, portanto fiquem calados! E nada de insultos.

– Na verdade, professor Tanaka... – tive que interrompe-lo. – Por hoje acabou. Amanhã continuaremos, mas gostaria muito que vocês hoje pensasse um pouquinho na primeira pessoa que encontrarem assim que saírem daqui. É só um exercício simples, que sei que todos conseguiram fazer. – sorri para a plateia.

– Ok! Estão todos dispensados. – sua voz reverberou no microfone fazendo com que todos começassem a sair em fila do auditório. – Não sei o que pensa que está fazendo, Haruno, mas tenha muito cuidado.

Se isso foi uma intimidação, infelizmente o professor Tanaka não sabe com quem ele pensa que ameaçou.

* * *

1 GID = Gender Identify Disorder – Desordem na Identidade de Gênero.

* * *

Que primeiro relato tenso, hein? Conseguiram descobrir de quem eu falei neste capítulo?


	3. Chapter 3

Lembram quando comecei a postar e avisei que quem favoritasse ou colocasse nos acompanhamentos teria que ter muito estomago para ler ela? Bom, tivemos uma amostra no capitulo anterior e agora teremos mais...

Não digo boa leitura, mas espero que consigam digerir pelo menos um pouco e que criem empatia.

* * *

 _ **Empatia**_

 _ **Relato #3**_

" _Como está, Sakura-san?_

 _Espero que esteja bem... ontem finalmente consegui terminar de ler a série de matérias que escreve_ _u_ _sobre abuso infantil. Sim, apenas ontem consegui finalizar_ _,_ _mesmo que já tenha dois meses que a senhora a acabou._

 _Por que demorei tanto para finalizar? Ah, Sakura-san! Todas_ _a_ _s vezes em que segurava as revistas, tinha uma crise de pânico e as largava no mesmo momento em busca de ar. Eu tentava, juro que tentava, mas não dava..._

 _Sabe o por quê?_

 _Porque o que contou naquelas páginas infelizmente é a minha triste realidade. Como dói escrever isso, Sakura-san, mas minha psicóloga achou melhor externar o que senti ao terminar de ler aquelas duras e reais palavras que escreveu. Porém, acho melhor contar-lhe o que aconteceu e que atormenta a grande musicista que hoje sou_ _._ _S_ _ei que se lembra de mim, pois a vi milhares de vezes na plateia de minhas apresentações, sempre acompanhada do mesmo homem que acho que seja o seu marido. Tive vontade de ir até a senhora, mas minha timidez não deixou, e acho que foi até melhor assim, pois não aguentaria e começaria a chorar em seu colo ao lembrar de tudo._

 _Na vida nada é o que sonhamos, e quando somos crianças temos diversos sonhos que certas pessoas acabam destroçando, Sakura-san, e foi isso o que aconteceu comigo._

 _Eu tinha três para os quatro anos... eu era só uma menininha que só queria brincar..._

 _Eu juro que não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, na minha cabeça infantil estávamos apenas brincando de casinha, eu era a mãe das minhas poucas bonecas e ele o pai delas_ _._ _S_ _egundo ele, era normal o papai e a mamãe brincarem de se tocarem, de beijarem na boca um do outro e eu acreditava, mas no fundo pensava: se_ _era_ _normal, porque não posso contar pra mamãe do que a gente brincava? Por que sempre tinha que ser em segredo e quando só estávamos sozinhos em casa?_

 _Ele foi o primeiro primo que abusou de mim, Sakura-san. O primeiro de três._

 _O segundo foi só uma vez, mas nunca vou esquecer..._

 _Eu estava brincando de jogar bola na rua e ela acabou caindo dentro da casa dele_ _._ _P_ _or eu ser da família, fui a escolhida a ir busc_ _á_ _-la_ _._ _Q_ _uando ele abriu, disse que a bola tinha caído no quintal. Se eu estranhei? Claro que sim, mas eu só tinha 7 anos e realmente não via a maldita bola no jardim, acabei entrando para pegar_ _;_ _foi quando ele me imprensou no corredor dizendo que só iria entreg_ _á_ _-la se eu chupasse o pau dele._

 _Tudo o que eu queria era voltar para a rua e correr para casa para me agarrar na minha mãe, mas ele não deixava, dizia que eu só sairia se fizesse. Na minha mente só passava as brincadeiras do meu outro primo, que haviam acabado depois que ele foi embora um ano antes_ _. E_ _u sabia que era errado, mas temia, pois ele era o queridinho problemático da família. Minha avó fazia tudo para não irrit_ _á_ _-lo._

 _No meio do corredor, acabei me ajoelhando, entre lágrimas, em frente ao meu primo de 18 anos que deveria me proteger e não me coagir e me abusar. Ainda lembro as palavras dele: 'chupa como se fosse um picolé, nada de colocar os dentes, é só pra chupar'._

 _Eu sa_ _í_ _de lá, entreguei a bola para as outras crianças e fui embora, e passei três dias com uma febre sem explicação. Desde esse dia, passei a morder todos os picolés que deveria chupar e quase nunca mais voltei à casa da minha tia_ _._ _A_ _s raras vezes que fui até lá, nunca mais o vi e sinceramente, rezo para que esse dia não chegue._

 _Quando pensei que nunca mais passaria por coisas como aquelas, meu mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo mais uma vez aos 10 anos. Com essa idade, passei a criar corpo, meus longos cabelos vermelhos passaram a chamar uma atenção que nunca tive antes e com isso passei a cuidar mais e mais deles, até o dia em que enquanto os lavava fui mais uma vez violada por um outro primo, o xodó da casa, o queridinho de toda a família até hoje._

 _Eu gritei como nunca nesse dia, mas meus gritos não surtiram efeito algum, pois minha avó havia ido a igreja e me deixado sozinha com ele. Era para ele cuidar de mim, mas tudo o que ele não fez foi cuidar e proteger._

 _Este é o único com que convivo até hoje, pois como disse, é o preferido da família. Ele teve um filho que é o bisneto mais amado pela minha avó. Quando a esposa dele estava grávida, Kami-sama sabe o quanto pedi para que não fosse uma menina. Eu não queria que ela sofresse tudo o que sofri na mão do pai._

 _A senhora deve estar se perguntando se eu não contei, não é mesmo Sakura-san? Mas lhe pergunto como contar para a família que você foi abusada por três primos seus? Principalmente quando surgiu a acusação de que o primeiro abusou da própria filha anos depois e ninguém acredita, por ele ser um fiel devoto de Deus? Nem mesmo a sua mãe?_

 _Não foi por falta de vontade, Sakura-san. Juro que não foi, mas todas as vezes que tentei, vi que minha família iria ser destruída e eu ser_ _ia_ _excluída de tudo e de todos._

 _Durante muitos anos, vivi afugentada em meus demônios, sem saber o que fazer, até o dia que um amigo percebeu que algo estava errado comigo e me levou a cl_ _í_ _nica da tia dele para uma consulta. Nunca chorei tanto quanto naquela tarde. Meus soluços podiam ser ouvidos da recepção, mas tudo o que ela fez foi dizer que eu podia chorar o quanto quisesse, que era meu direito._

 _Já se passaram quase 10 anos depois disso. 10 anos que luto para controlar minha depressão. E três relacionamentos fracassados, pois não consigo me desvencilhar de tudo o que aconteceu e eles acabaram não aguentando segurar a barra de ficar com uma garota cheia de dramas e feridas._

 _Eu luto todos os dias para melhorar, Sakura-san. Um dia após o outro, mas é difícil, mesmo tendo a música como minha válvula de escape e a flauta como o meu bem mais precioso, é muito difícil perceber que essa triste realidade não é só minha e sim de milhares de crianças espalhadas pelo mundo._

 _É duro demais ler matérias como as suas e ver que na maioria dos casos os abusos são cometidos dentro de casa por pessoas que deveriam nos proteger e não machucar t_ _ão_ _vilmente nossas almas e sonhos infantis. Desculpe, Sakura-san, mas adoraria que os meus primos estivessem mortos em vez de serem homens de Deus, contadores e artistas plásticos._

 _Eles destruíram a minha vida e mesmo assim saíram ganhando? Que justiça é essa que me culpa por algo que eu não tenho culpa alguma, pois como uma criança de 4, 7, 10 anos consegue se defender de um homem de 18, 20, 25 anos?_

 _Desculpe, Sakura-san! Tomei muito do seu tempo, mas era necessário..._ "

O segundo dia e o segundo relato, um dos mais necessários para o que veria a seguir.

– Essa carta foi enviada para mim dois meses depois que concluí a publicação de uma série de 6 reportagens sobre abuso sexual infantil. Infelizmente, quem narrou isso é apenas mais uma das milhares de crianças que fazem as estatísticas que estão vendo. – aponto para o telão onde é passado dados da UNICEF e do conselho tutelar de Nova York sobre abuso sexual em crianças. – Vocês um dia foram crianças...

– A senhora está querendo dizer que abusamos de nossas primas?

– Não, senhor Inuzuka. Estou dizendo que se algum de vocês foram abusados ou abusadas por algum membro da família podem denunciar a qualquer momento, há um grupo de apoio lá fora a espera para recebê-los, e peço-lhes que não temam como essa garota teme em contar para a família.

– A senhora está de brincadeira, né?

– E por que estaria? – o olhei seriamente enquanto respondia, com uma de minhas sobrancelhas arqueadas. Moleque insolente esse. – Qualquer um que está aqui hoje pode ter sofrido abuso um dia ou vir a sofrer. O grupo de apoio está lá não apenas para que vocês informem que passaram por algo tão traumático como esse, mas também para informar como deve ser feito o apoio a pessoas que talvez conheçam que sofreram abusos ou ainda sofram.

O burburinho estava formado mais uma vez, parece que seria sempre assim todas as vezes que finalizasse uma de minhas apresentações. Nunca enfrentei uma turma tão agressiva como esta.

– Para finalizar nosso encontro hoje, tenho relato bônus para vocês.

– Não cansou, não, dona?

– Calados! Escutem com atenção a palestrante Haruno! – professora Tanaka adora pôr medo nos próprios alunos. Não queria estar na pele deles.

– É pequeno, como poderão ver.

" _Ora ora! Se não é a doce e indefesa, protetora dos fracos e oprimidos. Sabe o que tu precisa jornalistazinha de merda? Tá precisando ser bem tratada pelo meu pau sendo socado na tua boceta molhadinha. Ah! Tu vai parar de falar as tuas asneiras num instante no momento que eu enfiar ele dentro de ti, sua vaca imunda_ ".

– Esse é um bilhete de um nítido estuprador. De hoje em diante teremos pequenos relatos dele, espero que tenham estômago para ouvi-lo. Todos tenham uma boa noite!

– Haruno?

– Professor Tanaka? – o respondi enquanto juntava minhas coisas.

– O último relato foi para você, não foi?

– Quem sabe, professora Tanaka, quem sabe...

* * *

Pedofilia é crime ligue 100.

Crimes contra a mulher ligue 180.


	4. Capítulo 4

E ai, como anda o estomago de vocês? Preparados para mais um pouquinho de indigestão?

Espero que sim!

* * *

 ** _Empatia_**

 ** _Relato #4_**

" _Sakura-chan, como está?_

 _Há_ _quanto tempo não nós vemos? Cinco, seis anos? Como o tempo passa rápido não é?_

 _Até outro dia brincávamos de correr por Konoha, tempos bons aqueles..._

 _Depois de tanto tempo, deve estar achando estranho estar lendo essa carta, não é mesmo?_ _Há_ _muito que queria conversar com você, mas não sabia como, não tenho como sair agora de Konoha e ir te visitar em Tokyo, infelizmente. Porém lembrei que você sempre gostou que te escrevêssemos cartas e resolvi deixar a minha preguiça de lado e te escrever._

 _Espero que ainda se lembre de mim, pois nunca me esqueci de você e nem daquele pivete maloqueiro que dizia ser seu namorado. Ino me contou que vocês acabaram se casando mesmo e tiveram até filhos, não é? Fico feliz por vocês. Sempre soube que era a única_ _a_ _mudar a cabeça oca daquele cara de pau. Foi ela quem me deu o seu endereço, espero que não se zangue com a porquinha loira, ela só fez isso para o meu bem..._

 _É... meu bem, Sakura-chan..._

 _Se lembra de como as pessoas me olhavam torto e jogavam piadas quando estava aqui? Pois é... as coisas não mudaram muito mesmo com todos esses anos._

 _As pessoas continuam me olhando atravessa_ _do_ _, cochichando baixo sobre mim, fazendo chacota... elas parecem que não se tocam que o t_ _í_ _tulo de 'O homem mais gordo de Konoha' não me agrada nenhum pingo. Elas não percebem que isso a cada dia que passa e a cada novo trocadilho que fazem me deixam cada vez mais no fundo de um poço que infelizmente não consigo sair._

 _Ino tenta de todas as formas me trazer_ _à_ _superfície, mas sabe, sinto que ela está perdendo as esperanças comigo. A cada dia vejo os olhos azuis outr_ _ora_ _tão brilhantes se apagando, como se estivesse cansada de lutar por algo que ela não consegue._

 _Sakura-chan, por que é tão difícil entenderem que não é fácil emagrecer e, principalmente, por que ser gordo é um pecado tão grande assim?_

 _Por quê?_

 _Por quê?_

 _Por quê?_

 _Comer não é futilidade pra mim. Não é algo supérfluo do qual posso viver sem. Comer muito faz parte de quem sou, ser obeso não me traz nenhuma alegria, pelo contrário, só me causa tristeza por eu não poder andar direito ao lado da mulher que amo, por não poder ter um filho com ela, por perceber que não consigo trabalhar direito e assim ela quem tem que arcar com todas as situações difíceis, por ter doenças causadas por uma outra doença._

 _Sou comedor compulsivo desde criança, eu sei disso, você sabe disso, ela sabe também, mas seria tudo mais fácil se as pessoas parassem de me julgar e perguntassem como estou, mas elas acabam fazendo tudo ao contrário. E isso só está se transformando em uma bola de neve que vai acabar em uma avalanche gigantesca. Sakura-chan, eu preciso de ajuda, mas tenho medo que isso possa acabar devastando mais ainda aquela que juramos amar e proteger pelo resto de nossas vidas._

 _Nossa vida não está fácil. Tive mais um ataque cardíaco e minha diabetes não está nenhum pingo controlada. Quando estava no hospital, ouvi de enfermeiros e médicos que não sabiam o que uma mulher tão bonita como ela estava fazendo ao meu lado. Que com toda a certeza ela só estaria ali porque eu tinha dinheiro, pois amor com toda a certeza não seria._

 _Isso doeu, Sakura-chan. Isso dói muito, mas acabo me perguntando o que diabos ela faz ao meu lado, por Kami-sama! Ela é linda e eu sou apenas esse ser gordo e devorador de salgadinhos de todos os sabores existentes no mundo._

 _Eu simplesmente só a quero ver feliz, e não sei se o que a junta médica disse dará certo. As chances de que algo ocorra na sala de cirurgia é grande e temo por ela não aguentar, mesmo que esteja saturada, percebo que ainda lá no fundo existe amor por mim e isso me destr_ _ói_ _mais ainda._

 _Ainda lembro o dia do nosso casamento e a promessa que você me fez jurar que cumpriria: 'nunca a machuque, pois se a machucar juro que te caço até no inferno e faço coisas piores do que o diabo faria contigo'. Eu vou machuc_ _á_ _-la, Sakura-chan, eu sei que daquela mesa não vou conseguir sair bem._

 _E sei que as pessoas passaram a julg_ _á_ _-la depois disso. Eles transferiram a repulsa que possuem de mim para ela, dizendo coisas horríveis como se ela fosse a culpada pelo meu sobrepeso, sendo que ela é a maior v_ _í_ _tima de toda essa situação._

 _Por favor, Sakura-chan! Te imploro que a proteja dessas línguas ferinas, não a deixe sozinha, ela não merece passar por tudo o que passo, por favor._

 _Espero que ainda consiga te ver, Sakura-chan e aquele cabeça dura também. Obrigado!"_

– Entenderam o motivo da escolha dessa carta? – digo enquanto bebo um pouco de água.

– É casada 'Sakura-chan'?

– Calado, senhor Aburame! – Tanaka mais uma vez não dando chances para os alunos.

– Ué, professor! Que mal tem em perguntar se a nossa ilustre palestrante é casada?

A dupla dinâmica Inuzuka e Aburame ataca mais uma vez. Dai-me paciência, Kami-sama.

– Se vocês falarem mais uma abobrinha farei a grade de vocês pessoalmente.

Enquanto o professor Tanaka botava medo na dupla, vi a mesma menina que havia enfrentado o Inuzuka no primeiro dia levantando o dedo.

– Você pode falar o seu nome primeiro? – perguntei e a vi se levantar da poltrona que estava.

– Sou Temari no Sabaku, aluna do prédio de dança.

– Ok! Muito prazer, Temari, pode falar.

– Meu pai morreu há três anos, senhora. – ela estava tentando ser forte, era visível a todos. – Ele teve um ataque cardíaco fulminante devido a obesidade. As pessoas, como o seu amigo disse, nunca perguntaram se estava realmente bem, só sabiam criticá-lo, até mesmo a família. Meu pai era um homem saudável até a morte da minha mãe quando eu era criança, ele nunca conseguiu superar a perda da esposa que tanto amava e por isso entrou em depressão e começou a comer compulsivamente. Eu tentei ajudá-lo, mas quando mais eu falava mais hambúrguer com batata-frita e Coca-Cola ele comia, até o ponto em que chegou a pesar mais de 250 quilos e não sair mais da cama...

– Obrigada, por compartilhar conosco a história do seu pai, Temari.

Tive que interrompê-la, pois a garota não teria mais condições de dar prosseguimento. A dor ainda estava muito recente para ela.

– Como viram nas imagens, mais de 300 mil pessoas morrem por ano, devido a obesidade nos Estados Unidos e o principal culpado por isso é nada mais nada menos do que fast food...

– Que isso, 'Sakura-chan,' está querendo que a gente pare de comer?

– Menos 50 pontos para o prédio de dramaturgia!

Enquanto o professor Tanaka discutia com os alunos do teatro, Tsunade entrou correndo no palco, sendo que nem havia percebido a falta dela ali enquanto lia mais aquele relato. Ela estava tremendo copiosamente quando veio conversar comigo. Naquele momento parecia que estava apenas eu e ela, não escutava nada da algazarra que era feita ali e que todos os professores haviam se unido para apaziguar.

O que Tsunade me disse deixava as coisas bem mais complicadas do que imaginava que seriam quando aceitei aquele caso e passei a fazer as palestras. Meu caso estava se desmanchando no ar e eu não poderia deixar e não deixaria que ele entrasse em total ebulição.

– Calados!

Finalmente utilizei toda a potência que minha voz grave poderia alcançar em um microfone. Não queria fazer isso, mas era necessário e só assim consegui ter a atenção de todos ali presentes, mesmo que suas caras fossem de poucos amigos ou de medo pelo timbre usado. Estava pouco me importando com os sentimentos deles, eu precisava apenas sair o mais rápido de lá, mas antes teria mais um relato para passar.

– Como disse ontem, teríamos dois relatos até o fim desta semana e assim será. Escutem com atenção.

" _Cadela imunda! Você me denunciou? Sério mesmo isso? Cadela nojenta, eu vou te pegar quando menos você esperar e vou te foder muito, vadia escrota!_ "

Depois que li aquelas palavras não falei mais nada, apenas saí daquele auditório com a cabeça fervilhando de raiva e prestes a matar quem tentasse entrar na minha frente e estraçalhar com a mão quem quer que fosse o babaca que queria minar o meu caso.

* * *

Bom, o próximo capítulo teremos um relato mais ameno, para que vocês se recuperem logo e possam degustar direito com o final que será logo depois dele.

Isso mesmo! Depois do próximo capítulo teremos o final e logo em seguida um epilogo.


	5. Chapter 5

Boa digestão e nada de sorrisal dessa vez. rsrs

* * *

 ** _Empatia_**

 ** _Relato #5_**

" _Olá, Haruno-sama!_

 _Acabei de ler o seu relato sobre a nossa Miss e uau! A senhora escreveu divinamente bem essa matéria, onde mostrou estatísticas e depoimentos não só de nós hafu's (sim, Haruno-sama, também sou uma hafu) e de pessoas que possuem orgulho de dizerem que são 100% japonês. Meu pai é japonês e minha mãe uma afro-brasileira_ _. M_ _esmo tendo nascido no Japão e sendo filha e neta de japoneses que daqui nunca saíram para criar raízes em outros locais do mundo, não sou considerada uma._

 _É estranho ser considerada apenas uma metade de algo._

 _O preconceito que sofremos diariamente é catastrófico. Como a nossa linda miss Ariana Miyamoto, também tive amigos mestiços que não conseguiram aguentar as coisas horríveis que dizem sobre nós e tiraram suas vidas. Também não consegui ficar calada mediante a atitude deles, não foi um ou dois amigos que perdi, foram vários, Haruno-sama!_

 _Desde os meus 16 anos vejo amigos se excluindo mais ainda da sociedade por não aguentar os olhares tortos, os escárnios que recebemos na rua e até mesmo dentro de nossa própria família. Sim! Dentro da própria família sofremos as amarguras do preconceito e isso não é fácil aguentar, fora tenta_ _r_ _mos de tod_ _o_ _cust_ _o_ _relevar, mas dentro do_ _s_ _eio que deveria ser o nosso porto seguro, é bem mais complicado._

 _Muitos fazem sem nem mesmo perceberem. Sabe aqueles comentários tolos dizendo 'mas preconceito não existe contra negros'; 'isso é uma falácia'; 'uma utopia feita por gente sem cérebro'; 'pessoas de cor ganham o mesmo que nós, não há diferenças'._

 _Isso dói!_

 _Uma vez li sobre o sistema de cotas para favorecer afrodescendentes no Brasil e em um almoço de família acabei comentando com a minha mãe e bom, os despautérios que ouvi de meus tios japoneses que nunca sofreram nenhum tipo de preconceitos, pois são o padrão japonês de ser, foi angustiante_ _._ _T_ _anto que no almoço seguinte nem eu, minha mãe ou meu pai fomos. Decidimos viajar e fazer qualquer coisa do que ter que ouvir insultos como aqueles. Meu pai e meu tio mais velho quase brigaram fisicamente, mas foi como se nada adiant_ _asse_ _._

 _Infelizmente, não conseguimos mudar a cabeça de gente preconceituosa, Haruno-sama!_

 _Elas se dizem evoluídas, sensatas, donas da razão, conhecedoras do certo e errado, da evolução das espécies e do genoma humano, mas nenhuma delas consegue se p_ _ô_ _r no lugar daquela pessoa que eles estão ferindo, seja por atos voluntários ou involuntários, palavras e pensamentos. Elas não sabem o quanto o povo negro é maltratado e sofrido._

 _Ele não foi. Ele é._

 _Todos os dias ao redor do mundo vemos a discriminação por negros e principalmente negros pobres._

 _Temos sempre que lutar para que os outros reconheçam o nosso lugar na sociedade. Para que percebam que somos seres humanos independentemente da cor da pele. Eles não compreendem que não importa se a pessoa é negra, branca, amarela, verde, azul, rosa_ _;_ _o que importa é que somos gente e que merecemos respeito, carinho, educação, saúde, emprego, salário igual_ _ao de_ _qualquer outra pessoa._

 _Nosso sangue é sofrido. Nossos corpos são doloridos das amarguras que sofremos em navios negreiros pelo mundo afora. Pelas doenças que infestam a África e a sangra de norte a sul. Pelas guerras étnicas que estão em sua base à cultura de outros povos que é intrusa_ _à_ _quela região do planeta._

 _É duro ver amigos morrendo pela incompreensão dos outros e ouvir sobre histórias de pessoas desconhecidas, mas que lutam pelo mesmo ideal que o meu._

 _O preconceito é algo enraizado na cultura de todos os povos, infelizmente está longe de acabar. Cor, religião, opção sexual, condição física, nada disso deveria ser considerado estranho. Tudo isso faz parte de quem somos como seres humanos. É tão difícil de se compreender isso?_

 _Com a sua matéria sobre nossa linda miss, percebi que devo continuar lutando contra essas amarra_ _s_ _da sociedade japonesa, que muito pelo o contrário do que pensa é constituição de uma miscigenação pura entre chineses e coreanos, mas que grita aos quatro ventos do mundo que só existe ela. Minhas armas para essa guerra são pap_ _é_ _is e tintas. Meu mangá de uma super-heroína mestiça acaba de ficar entre as três histórias mais vendidas da Jump Fest. A luta pode ter acabado para os meus amigos e para o melhor amigo da miss, mas a guerra ainda não foi encerrada e ela só será encerrada quando não houver mais preconceito; e eu estarei lutando firmemente para que os jovens japoneses de hoje não sejam os velhos preconceituosos de amanhã._

 _Muito obrigada, Haruno-sama!_

 _Parabéns, Miyamoto-sama!_ "

Por ter saído às pressas no dia anterior, resolvi trazer um relato mais curto, pois não sabia se o babaca do Promotor Público iria querer meter o bedelho onde não era chamado mais uma vez, e, assim, querer suspender o mandado que havia conseguido a tanto custo na terça-feira.

– Preconceito! Essa é a palavra-chave desta quinta-feira tão ensolarada. Gostaram do relato?

– Mais leve do que os últimos. – a dançarina Temari falou e todos concordaram com ela.

– Sim! Bem mais leve, mas vocês prestaram atenção que todos esses relatos acabam chegando a um mesmo ponto?

Primeiro silêncio.

Depois alguns rostos confusos sendo remexidos.

Logo veio um burburinho de cochichos.

E por fim a explosão do maior sem noção da face da Terra.

– Perda de tempo!

– Olha, senhor Inuzuka, eu não sei o que significa os 50 pontos a menos que o professor Tanaka impôs sobre o prédio da dramaturgia, mas se eu fosse o senhor, ficaria com a boca caladinha hoje e amanhã, que é quando nossos encontros terminam. A não ser que queira mais 50 ou até mesmo 100 pontos retirados do seu prédio e os seus amigos de curso o lincharem. É o que quer?

– ...

– Ótimo!

Vi pelo canto o professor Tanaka dar um sorriso de lado como se tivesse orgulhoso. Esse sorriso...

– Continuando: os relatos de segunda, terça, quarta e hoje chegaram ao mesmo ponto que é nada mais nada menos do que: Pre. .to! – soletrei sílaba por sílaba para que eles compreendessem bem.

– O da menina abusada não se refere a isso, senhorita Haruno! – um rapaz ao fundo gritou.

– Senhora Haruno! E quem disse a vocês que não se refere a preconceito o relato dela?

Os interroguei com olhos de águia. Centenas de estudantes estavam ali, todos estavam tendo suas aulas das tarde liberadas com o intuito de participarem dos encontros. Eles teriam pontos extras e praticamente estavam sendo obrigados a participarem, mas hoje percebo que a maioria estava ali porque queria e não por obrigação.

Eu os havia cativado com os relatos e era justamente isso o que queria. Era com esse encantamento que desejava que eles saíssem dali percebendo os erros que cometeram pelo caminho da vida. Todos jovens com futuros brilhantes na área artística... era isso o que os aguardavam quando saíssem dali e eu adoraria poder fazer com que eles fossem pessoas melhores na vida, que enxergassem além da cor, do sexo, da religião, da condição física daqueles que cruzassem os seus caminhos.

– O relato dela foi de abuso e não preconceito. – outro aluno na primeira fileira falou.

– E vocês acham mesmo que não foi por preconceito que ela não contou a família o que aconteceu com ela? Vocês não acham que não foi por preconceito que ela demorou tanto tempo para procurar ajuda? Vocês não acham que não é por preconceito que apenas a médica, a melhor amiga e eu sabemos o que ela passou e ninguém mais?

– Nós sabemos! – gritaram e um novo burburinho se fez.

– Por um acaso sabem o nome dela? – perguntei dois timbres acima do que normalmente usava.

– Não! – não vi quem havia dito, mas pela voz era uma garota.

– Exato! Vocês sabem o que aconteceu com ela, mas não sabem quem é ela. E nunca saberão. – sorri vendo a curiosidade nos olhares deles. – Bom, para encerramos por hoje, vamos para aquele último relato do nosso encontro.

– Por favor, senhora Haruno! Aquele doente novamente não!

– Desculpe, mas sim... teremos o doente novamente.

" _Sua porca! Eu vou te amarrar igual faço com os porcos na fazenda e vou enfiar o meu pau tão fundo dentro de ti que vou te deixar toda aberta. Sabia que já sei onde é que mora? Não adianta se esconder em lugar algum, porque eu vou te achar e vou te fazer saber o que é um homem de verdade_ ".

* * *

Bom gente, todo mundo pensa que a vida no Japão é a coisa mais fácil do mundo, todos nós sonhamos em morar lá, né?

Mas saibam que em local algum desse planeta é simples viver. Nada é o que parece ser diante aos olhos estrangeiros.

Sabem aquele ditado: a grama do vizinho é sempre a mais verde? Pois é, podemos usar ele também para nos referirmos aquela parte do globo como a qualquer outra.

Preconceito está em todos os cantos desse planeta, não é porque é o país dos seus sonhos que lá não vai ter.

Sempre terá. Nossas sociedades são assim. Está no cerne delas, infelizmente.

Mas quem disse que estou aqui para dizer à vocês para não ir para lá?

Longe disso, só quero abrir um pouquinho os olhos de vocês em relação a isso.

A miss japonesa Miyamoto realmente existe, e essa onda de preconceito contra ela realmente aconteceu e acontece. A morte do melhor amigo dela também um hafu (metade negro, metade japonês) também ocorreu, porque ele não aguentava mais tanto preconceito.

Li muitos depoimentos de hafu's para chegar até esse relato, muitos mesmos.

Agora, vamos lá:

Quantas personagens afro descendentes vocês conhecem em animes? Eu conheço pouquíssimos e olha que sou um pouquinho velha já e leio mangá's e assisto animes a um bom tempo, mas consigo contar nos dedos e a maioria são completamente estereotipados.

Homens com lábios grossos, mulheres consideradas o sex appel, e outras coisas a mais.

AAahhhhh Lê, mas nem todas são assim!

Realmente, nem todas as personagens são assim. Claro que não são, eu disse a maioria, e não todos.

Sempre há a exceção.

E bom, a escolha da Miyamoto para ser miss Japão foi uma grande exceção e avanço no trato com os hafu's. Um grande avanço e graças a Kami-sama que isso aconteceu, mas olha os ataques que ela sofreu? Alguns eu fiquei com ânsia de vomito quando li, vocês não tem noção.

Aaaaah Lê, o padrão japonês é outro, completamente diferente!

Todo mundo é diferente. Nada é igual, perfeitinho. Até porque se fosse o mundo iria ser uma chatice só. E por ser diferente a pessoa tem que ser menosprezada? Não! Em hipótese alguma.

Mas aos poucos a sociedade japonesa está mudando, tá lento? Tá, mas antes tarde do que nunca.

Ahhh pretendo tá nas Olimpíadas de 2020 e sou afro descendente.

Viram, não quero tirar os sonhos de ninguém de ir para lá, porque também é o meu e eu vou realiza-lo. rsrs

Bom, mais dois capítulos e a história acaba... então,,, quais são as teorias de vocês de quem é a narradora desse relato e de quem seja o doente?

Alguém chuta algo ai?


	6. Chapter 6

Espero que todos estejam bem. ^-^

Vamos para mais um capítulo?

Dica: prestem muita atenção aos detalhes.

* * *

Finalmente a sexta-feira havia chegado. Hoje é o último dia do seminário com os alunos da Julliard Universty. Enquanto os via entregando os equipamentos eletrônicos na porta do auditório a realidade me golpeou em cheio.

Hoje seria o cheque mate. Aqueles alunos que começaram a assistir minhas palestras sendo obrigados estavam ali agora curiosos para o nosso último encontro e assim ouvir o relato final que traria a eles. Ok! Alguns não estão aqui por quererem e sim porque ainda estão se sentido forçados a estarem perdendo suas tardes de aulas por créditos extras. É... hoje é o dia.

– Senhora Haruno?

– ...

– Senhora Haruno?

– Sim? – parei de olhar para a entrada ao ter sido chamada pelo professor Tanaka.

– Vai precisar de caixas de som?

– Ah! Sim, é só para descontrair.

– Ok! – ele me olhou torto, como se soubesse o que faria, mas ninguém além dele sabia.

– Com licença, mas preciso falar com você, Sakura?

– Pode nós dar um minuto? – olhei de Tsunade que havia acabado de chegar para o professor Tanaka que imediatamente se retirou sem pronunciar uma palavra que fosse.

– Nós conseguimos!

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta! – ela sorria de orelha a orelha. Parecia até que havia rejuvenescido 15 anos. – Aquele promotor não sabia com quem está mexendo e o juiz deu total aval. Assim, que acharmos eu te aviso, ok?

– Ok! Não esqueça de forma alguma de me avisar. Não se esqueça o porque estamos aqui e por quem.

– Nunca, Sakura! – ela disse segurando firme em minhas mãos. – Acha que vai da tempo de ir buscar as crianças na escola ou quer que eu ligue para o Sa...

– Ligue para ele e peça que venha para cá depois do plantão. Quero ir busca-los junto com ele.

– Pode deixar!

Ela saiu do auditório, mas não sem me abraçar antes e desejar boa sorte.

Sorte.

Era isso o que precisava. Se minha intuição estivesse certa tudo seria resolvido hoje, mas antes disso... preciso enfrentar um auditório cheio de adolescentes que acham que já são adultos. Como dizem no teatro, hoje necessito de .

– Boa tarde a todos!

– Boa tarde! – ouvi o coro em resposta a minha saudação.

– Hoje é nosso último encontro. E ele será um pouco diferente, primeiramente vos digo se alguns de vocês estiverem sofrendo por qualquer tipo de ameaça, preconceito, abuso, problemas psicológicos ou que necessitem apenas que alguém lhes escutem, assim que saírem no final desta tarde teremos no saguão do auditório vários psicólogos, terapeutas, algumas ONG's que estarão prontos para tirarem qualquer dúvida que tiverem e os ajudarem.

– Dá para parar de enrolação!

– Bom, como o senhor Inuzuka acha que estou de enrolação então vamos para o primeiro relato de hoje. Sim. Hoje teremos mais de um relato, espero que tenham se alimentado bem.

" _Nunca achei que as ameaças dele passariam de simples palavras para atos concretos. Sempre pensei que todas as vezes que ele ditava impropérios, não passavam disso: palavras maldosas soltas no ar..._

 _Perceber que tudo o que ele dizia que um dia faria, realmente fosse se tornar realidade é praticamente impossível de se crer. Quantas vezes entre uma bebida e outra; entre um cigarro e outro ele não se gabou de como fazia com as mulheres que 'pegava' e de como faria se um dia conseguisse o prémio da vida... a garota tímida, que se transformava em um vulcão para defender os ideias que acreditava e aqueles que ela mais amava._

 _Isso começou no primeiro dia de aula na faculdade e se tornou praticamente o projeto de vida dele. Quantas vezes o ouvi dizer que iria quebra-la no meio de tanto que iria meter? Inúmeras? Centenas! Mas sempre acreditei que era conversa de bêbado e chapado. Em momento algum dei crédito._

 _Esse foi o meu maior erro!_

 _Tudo poderia ter sido evitado se tivesse visto quem ele realmente era e em quem ele estava se transformando._

 _A gota d'água, foi quando a ordem judicial chegou, informando-o que deveria se manter no mínimo 10 km de distância. Naquele dia vi o meu melhor amigo se transformando em um monstro sedento por vingança._

 _Foi naquele dia que tudo se transformou. Foi ali que comecei a perder um amigo e ganhei remorso por não ter impedido tudo o que aconteceu._

 _Quase um mês depois de termos recebido a notícia, onde o percebi cada dia mais obcecado, ele desapareceu. Procurei-o por todos os cantos da cidade. Não o encontrava em local algum, até que lembrei que havia um único lugar que não havia procurado._

 _Se há uma ordem superiora neste mundo, fui o caminho inteiro rogando para não o encontrar lá, mas para meu temor antes mesmo de estacionar o carro sabia que ele estava ali. Os gritos eram ouvidos de longe, mesmo com o motor do carro ligado._

 _Ao entrar na sala meu estomago se embrulhou com toda aquela cena. Ele a amarrara como se fosse um animal e a penetrava por trás, enquanto colocava uma garrafa de cerveja pela vagina dela. Em meio a tudo isso ele berrava feito um maníaco o que desejava fazer ainda, e afirmava que só pararia quando ela gemesse de prazer... foi ai que percebi que ela estava desacordada, enquanto sangrava e ele continuava a estuprando..._

 _Não sei o que aconteceu, de onde veio toda a minha força, mas avancei contra ele e esqueci que estava batendo em um amigo. Naquele momento eu só via um ser desprezível que me dava ânsia de vomito e vontade de matar. Só paramos quando fomos separados por policiais que eu havia chamado antes de entrar, informando que haviam invadido uma propriedade privada._

 _Quando liguei para a polícia, eu desejava muito que ele não estivesse lá. Que tudo não passasse de paranoia minha, mas a realidade nem sempre é como esperamos que seja..._

 _Depois da chegada da polícia tudo aconteceu muito rápido, em um momento eu estava em uma cena de um crime e logo depois entrando no hospital central. Foi ali que descobri sobre o estado de saúde dela. O quanto estava ferida e que devido a brutalidade que ele havia a violentado ela tinha perdido o bebê que estava esperando._

 _Ainda hoje revivo tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite. Nunca vou esquecer o que ele fez com ela, o que ele causou nela. Isso sempre vai estar na minha memória, não importa quantos anos se passe, sempre lembrarei da forma como ela estava amarrada, das queimaduras por todo o corpo magro que ele havia feito, os hematomas de socos deferidos na pele branca e que ocasionaram no aborto que ela sofrera._

 _Sei que tudo isso ficará mais marcado na memória dela do que na minha, mas mesmo assim peço perdão, por não ter visto os sinais que ele apresentava e por não ter impedido o que aconteceu."_

Quando pensei em como seriam as palestras não pensava em utilizar os relatos que havia escolhido, mas com o passar do tempo e por perceber algumas similaridades entre eles e alguns estudantes acabei mudando totalmente a forma que conduziria aquela semana. Todos os dias quando acabava uma apresentação ia direto mexer nas caixas e mais caixas com cartas, e-mail's impressos, vídeos, CD's e fitas com os mais diversos relatos.

O primeiro relato de hoje foi um pouco diferente. Foi a primeira gravação que usei e foi a primeira vez que a ouvi depois de longos 5 anos. Ela havia sido feita durante um julgamento, quem narrava era a testemunha de acusação, que não passava nada mais nada menos de ser o melhor amigo do acusado.

Os dois haviam crescido juntos, eram praticamente inseparáveis. Eles haviam estudado juntos do maternal à faculdade, na mesma sala, no mesmo curso, no mesmo ano que a vítima... que nunca trocou meia palavra com eles... ela nem mesmo lembrava deles e isso foi o que mais a enfureceu quando descobriu quem era o homem que havia a estuprado.

Negação. Foi o sentimento que rodeou a testemunha em relação ao melhor amigo e acusado. Ele também permeou a mente da vítima durante todo o tempo em que esteve nas mãos do algoz e longos anos após o ocorrido. Mas eles não foram os únicos que entraram em negação e que tiveram que aprender a conviver com uma nova emoção, que antes era totalmente desconhecida.

Quando o áudio se encerrou e ficou apenas estática preenchendo todo o teatro, pois não conseguia ouvir nenhum murmúrio me apressei em ligar o data show e apresentar uma série de imagens. Cada uma delas continham além de fotos algumas frases soltas, mas que no fim faziam parte do relato que comecei a ler logo em seguida.

" _Aquele dia havia começado da melhor maneira possível. Quando nos conhecemos eu era tão cabeça dura que não queria aceitar o que sentia. Todos diziam que aquela minha implicância só podia ser amor e eu negava de todas as formas aos quatro ventos, mas quando o professor de História nos colocou naquele trabalho juntos, percebi que não conseguiria viver a minha vida longe de você._

 _Como fui tolo!_

 _Se tivesse admitido o que sentia, não teríamos passado tanto tempo separados, mas... como concordar com a ideia de que eu estava completamente apaixonado por nada mais nada menos do que a garota mais popular da escola e que defendia com unhas e dentes todos aqueles que lhe rodeavam? Logo eu, o cara mais apático e sisudo do planeta?_

 _Eu aquele que não queria aproximação com ninguém e que culpava o mundo pela morte dos pais e você a que tinha a família perfeita e era amada por tudo e todos._

 _Aquele dia... aquele dia havíamos descoberto que teríamos mais uma menina e assim eu e Yuki estaríamos em desvantagem, como se isso fosse novidade. Você e Midori sempre estavam na nossa frente, não importava o que fizéssemos, a vantagem era sempre de vocês e sempre amamos isso, mesmo que ficássemos emburrados de vez enquanto, mas você queria o que? Eu sou eu e ele... bom... teve pra quem puxar..._

 _Naquele dia tínhamos preparado tudo para contarmos aos pentelhos que teriam uma irmanzinha em breve, mas nossos planos foram por água abaixo quando fui chamado para uma cirurgia as pressas e você se lembrou que eles teriam uma festa do pijama em comemoração ao aniversário de um amiguinho. Juro que não sei se agradeço ou não por eles não estarem em casa naquele momento..._

 _Às vezes fico pensando se caso eles estivessem aquele doente teria feito tudo o que fez e assim tirado o brilho dos teus olhos ou teria pensado duas vezes e ido embora. Não sei o que pensar..._

 _Ainda hoje tento assimilar tudo o que aconteceu conosco naquele maldito dia... que era para ter sido de extrema felicidade, mas se tornou em um pesadelo que perdura por todos esses anos quando a vejo com o olhar perdido, acordando de madrugada com gritos desesperadores, quando não me deixa te confortar logo após eles, quando corre para o banheiro aos prantos para tomar banhos que praticamente te deixam em carne viva..._

 _Por que ele fez aquilo tudo conosco? Por que ele teve que te tocar de maneira tão cruel? Qual o motivo de todo aquele terrorismo a priori? Onde errei com você?_

 _Sim, eu errei... se eu não tivesse atendido aquela ligação nada daquilo teria acontecido. Eu estaria em casa com você e nossos filhos. E nunca teria deixado ele encostar o dedo em você..._

 _Porém... eu estava no hospital... saindo de uma cirurgia quando percebi os olhares estranhos de todos os meus companheiros de trabalho e ouvi o seu nome na boca de um policial qualquer..._

 _De todos os meus pacientes, você foi o caso mais delicado que passou pelas minhas mãos... quase te perdi não uma ou duas vezes, mas três vezes seguidas em minha mesa cirúrgica... estava tão debilitada por fora e por dentro... quando acordou depois de longas duas semanas em coma o meu mundo se abriu mais uma vez em menos de um mês..._

 _Asco... era o que você sentia por mim... e mais uma vez me culpei por tudo o que houve. Se eu não tivesse..._

 _Nenhum homem chegava perto do seu quarto e isso me incluía. Nenhum poderia se aproximar de você e eu era um deles..._

 _Terapia? Quanto tempo fez naquela época até deixar que eu te visse? Inúmeras!_

 _Aqueles dias foram os piores da minha vida. Eu sabia que você precisava de mim, mas não podia me aproximar. Era para o seu bem, sim, mas aquilo foi torturante, da mesma forma que quando me deixou te tocar depois de longos seis meses e tudo o que fez foi chorar copiosamente. Na verdade, nós dois choramos como duas crianças..._

 _Foi naquele dia que percebi que você iria ficar bem, seria demorado e provavelmente nada seria como antes, mas eu sabia que poderíamos ficar juntos novamente._

 _Depois de tudo aquilo chegou mais uma parte dolorosa... o processo. Foi durante aquelas três semanas que conhecemos aquele homem. Você não lembrava quem ele era, nunca o tinha visto antes, mas ele te perseguia desde quando chegamos em Tokyo. Foi na Todai em que ele te viu pela primeira vez e começou a te idolatrar, sem que ninguém soubesse._

 _E ali me perguntei: como nunca havia percebido nada? Como não o vi em nosso casamento? Ele estava no batizado dos nossos filhos e eu não o vi?_

 _Quão tolo fui ao não perceber aquele desconhecido participando de momentos só nossos? A defesa tentou pinta-lo como um ser doente, incapaz de seus atos devido a um amor não correspondido, mas nossa acusação conseguiu montar todo o quadro de perseguidor capaz e atento de todos os atos que cometeu, chegando até mesmo a premeditar tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite, com a ajuda do melhor amigo dele._

 _Quando ele apareceu logo no inicio do processo e afirmando que iria depor, estranhei, mas o mesmo policial que havia me contado sobre você avisou que se não fosse por ele talvez estivesse morta agora... assim, resolvi acreditar, mas você não quis vê-lo..._

 _Ninguém poderia te culpar por não querer vê-lo. Os únicos homens que via naquela época além de mim e Yuki eram apenas o seu pai e o seu padrinho, nenhum outro você conseguia se aproximar, tanto que naquelas semanas preferiu ficar em casa e só ir ao tribunal no dia em que deveria depor e o fez por vídeo._

 _Mas eu tive o desprazer de olhar aquele cara nos olhos e como quis soca-lo. Como queria desfigurar aquela cara cínica de superior dele... porém quando o júri o considerou culpado e anunciou a pena de 21 anos em regime fechado por perseguição obsessiva, abuso sexual, lesão corporal, tortura e homicídio culposo por meio cruel._

 _Nada._

 _Nada._

 _Nada._

 _Eu não senti nada quando anunciaram a sentença. Tudo o que eu pensava era que precisava de você, necessitava estar ao teu lado e não deixar que nada de mal acontecesse. Tudo aquilo seria passado e ficaria lá, para nunca mais ser lembrado. Iriamos construir um novo futuro, longe de todo o mal que havia acontecido._

 _Nossa vida não seria um mar de rosa, mas tentaríamos juntos construir roseiras para alegrar nossas manhãs e que seus olhos brilhassem pelo menos um pouco mais todas as vezes que desabrochassem. E é nisso que acredito e é por isso que luto todos os dias ao seu lado. Nós não tivemos culpa do que aconteceu, principalmente você._

 _A culpa nunca foi sua. E nunca será sua._

 _Não sabemos todos os caminhos que a vida traça para nós, infelizmente, mas temos o poder de traçar novos caminhos caso não sejam aqueles que desejamos caminhar e é isso o que fazemos todos os dias desde então até o fim... juntos..."_

Não conseguiria ler mais nada naquele momento. Hoje era o dia em que estava completamente exausta. Uma semana de extenso trabalho que estava finalmente chegando ao fim e que se revelou em um dos casos mais complicados em que trabalhei, desde que deixei o Japão e me mudei para Nova York, onde passei apenas a advogar em alguns casos aqui e outros ali.

Durante todos aqueles dias, tentei de todas as formas conseguir todas as provas que necessitava para comprovar o abuso que houve dentro das paredes da maior universidade de artes do mundo. A tão renomada Julliard escondia segredos que ninguém imaginava, mas que era a mais triste realidade de todas as universidades no mundo. Casos como aquele não eram nenhum pouco raro, eles só eram abafados pela reitoria e consecutivamente pela mídia, principalmente quando acontecia dentro das paredes mais ricas e famosas por formarem os mais brilhantes nomes da política e da arte.

Eu precisava de ar. E quando vi Tsunade entrando no teatro novamente, com um ar mais cansado do que o meu, pensei que tudo o que havíamos feito até ali não havia valido nada. Ela estava completamente séria, assustada e acuada, a muito tempo não a via assim.

– Sinto muito, Sakura, mas... o que esses garotos fizeram...

– Encontraram?

– Queria não ter encontrado, querida...

– Está acontecendo alguma coisa errada, Haruno?

Professor Tanaka se aproximou de nós duas sem que percebêssemos e acabamos nós assustando pela presença inesperada ao nosso lado.

– Não...

O olhei de soslaio, enquanto segurava a mão de Tsunade que estava tremula. O que ela tinha visto deveria ter sido aterrorizador para estar assim...

– Vou precisar do som mais uma vez, professor Tanaka. – falei soltando o ar que não tinha prestado atenção que estava segurando.

– Tudo bem, vou ligar as caixas... – saindo, mas não antes de nos olhar intrigado.

– Vai precisar ser forte se quiser usar isso, Sakura. – Tsunade falou, plugando um pendrive em meu laptop.

– Tsunade...

– Espero que não precise utilizar isso. Sinceramente, torço para que não use.

– Já podemos ir embora, Sakura-chan?

Quando ouvi a voz do senhor Inuzuka, olhei de Tsunade para a plateia e percebi que todos estavam em polvorosa, tentando entender porque não falava mais com eles.

Todo o meu trabalho seria posto em cheque agora e ver minha madrinha, aquela que sempre esteve ao meu lado me apoiando em tudo o que necessitei ao longo dos anos temerosa como só a vi uma única vez e fiz questão de esquecer. Imaginava o que me esperava no final daquela semana, mas nada tinha sido como planejado a não ser aquele final... aquele ultimo relato era o único que sabia que iria utilizar desde o principio e estava na hora de mostra-lo.

– Sabe senhor Inuzuka, sua sorte é que faz dramaturgia, pois se fosse músico não daria certo na vida, sabe por quê?

– Faço dramaturgia, porque já sou um ótimo músico para a sua informação.

– Sério? Com essa voz? – dei um sorriso, vendo muitos rirem também – Sinceramente, o senhor é um tem muito futuro mesmo como comediante, quase acreditei na sua piada. – sorri mais ainda, segurando a barriga como se desse uma gargalhada.

– Você pensa que é...

– Como todos nós já estamos cansados, que tal irmos para o nosso último relato?

– Não seriam só dois relatos por dia, senhora Haruno? – ouvi uma garota de coques perguntar.

– Sim! Seriam apenas dois relatos por dia, mas acabei acrescentando mais um hoje, já que é o nosso último dia juntos, mas não se preocupem não lerei nenhum relato. Como no primeiro tivemos um áudio, para finalizarmos os trabalhos teremos um vídeo, mas só depois que o professor Tanaka terminar de ligar o som.

– Quer ajuda professor? – um garoto de cabelos platinados gritou.

– Já acabei, senhor Hõzuki. – voltou-se para mim com o semblante preocupado. – Esta tudo pronto, Haruno.

– Ótimo! Bom, após este relato e de minha explanação final vocês serão liberados e como disse quem quiser conversar sobre algo que os incomoda, no saguão teremos profissionais capacitados para atender quem desejar saber de algo, tirar dúvidas ou apenas desabafar. Mas antes quero lhes dizer que foi um prazer passar essa semana com vocês...

– Pra gente não foi! – Inuzuka chato!

– E que espero muito que vocês tenham compreendido e passado a ter um pouco de empatia e respeito pelo próximo. Nem que seja apenas 2%... agora vamos ao vídeo.

Esse é o último relato, enquanto as luzes do auditório eram apagadas fui percebendo os rostos e olhares deles se dirigindo ansiosos para o telão que já brilhava logo atrás de mim, com o logotipo gigante do play avisando que o vide estava pausado. Mas antes de iniciar percebi que estava mais ansiosa do que eles. Em segundos tudo o que discuti com eles durante toda a semana chegaria ao fim.

Em instantes tudo seria finalizado, muitas perguntas seriam respondidas e muitas outras seriam feitas, mas a única coisa que sempre quero é não ter que voltar no semestre seguinte para fazer uma nova rodada de palestra. Essa será a única que farei e sei que muitos levaram os ensinamentos dela para a vida e repassaram. Além disso, desejo que meu cliente tenha a justiça que merece por tudo o que sofreu...

Dou play no vídeo e ele começa focando a única mesa da sala. Lembro como se fosse hoje o dia em que o gravei. Estava tentando focar apenas nele e em mais nada, mas primeiro foquei as mãos sob a mesa, nervosamente. Elas estavam juntas fazendo um movimento de lavagem, que demonstrava claramente o seu nervosismo e enquanto tentava focar resolvi acalma-lo.

"– _Você sabe que não precisa ficar nervoso._

– _Não diga isso quando é impossível ficar calmo!_ "

– Sai! – alguém na plateia berrou intrigado e começou uma balburdia. Eu esperava por isso, mas ainda não tinha chegado a parte em que revelava o rosto dele.

– Por favor, pessoal! Acalmem-se! – a voz do professor Tanaka reverberou por todo o espaço.

– É o Sai Sanreno das artes plásticas, professor! – eu olhava atônita, como aquele garoto o reconheceu?

– Cala a boca, Hõzuki! Não mostrou as fuças de ninguém ali. Sem falar que o que esse viadinho sem família tem para dizer? Nada!

– Eu reconheceria a voz do meu melhor amigo em qualquer lugar Inuzuka.

– E... o Hõzuki é viadinho também. – ninguém na plateia riu ao contrario de quando ele fez piadas no primeiro dia.

– Calados! – pulei na cadeira com o timbre grave que tinha me acertado em cheio me tirando do torpor em que me encontrava e acabei tentando entender porque a voz daquele homem me causa certa familiaridade da qual não gostava. – Deixem à senhora Haruno terminar o que veio fazer aqui. Haruno! – não disse nada, apenas dei play novamente no vídeo.

Quando as imagens retornaram e assim o som, já focalizava em Sai e antes que escutasse a minha própria voz, pude ouvir resmungos dos alunos. Muitos se perguntavam o que era aquele vídeo? Por que Sai? E nisso, entrei em minha memória recordando daquela tarde em que Sai e eu passamos juntos.

"– _Sei o quanto isso é difícil, Sai, mas você precisa ser forte. Não quer justiça?_

– _Justiça! Uma palavra tão linda e que agora me parece mais uma utopia._

– _Não diga isso, Sai! Justiça nunca será utópico e você a terá._

– _O que sentiu quando a justiça foi feita no seu caso, doutora Haruno?_

– _Não estamos falando de mim, Sai._

– _Eu sei, mas... eu fiquei curioso quando li algumas coisas sobre a senhora..._

– _Sai, por favor!_

– _Desculpe, doutora Haruno! Mas desde que começamos a senhora diz que preciso confiar plenamente para que tudo dê certo e eu preciso disso... preciso saber como se sentiu quando fizeram justiça pela senhora? É verdade que não foi ao julgamento? Que o seu depoimento foi feito por vídeo?_

– _Sim... tudo isso é verdade..._

– _Não o viu sendo preso?_

– _Não... sabe, Sai, naquela época eu estava muito fragilizada, mas tudo o que sabia era que não o queria ver nunca mais na minha vida e que moveria o céu e a terra para que ele pagasse pelo que fez e para que nenhuma mulher passasse pelo o que passei nas mãos dele._

– _Eu sei... a senhora tinha raiva dele..._

– _Não... nunca tive raiva dele... tive nojo... e pena._

– _Pena?_

– _Sim! Pena, por ele ser tão tolo em acreditar que sairia impune por algo tão cruel que fez. Da mesma forma que aqueles garotos estão agora pensando sobre o que fizeram com você..._

– _Mas a senhora prometeu que eles vão pagar pelo o que fizeram comigo!_

– _Sim, mas para isso preciso que conte tudo o que houve, ok?_

– _Ok! Não vai ser fácil..._

– _Não vai mesmo, mas vou estar aqui e vamos enfrentar juntos isso._

– _Certo! Era a festa dos calouros da dramaturgia... e bom, a minha namorada e o meu melhor amigo são dessa área. Sabe, desde a escola que sou chamado de gay pelos outros, mas isso nunca me afetou, pois sempre soube que não era._

 _As pessoas acham que um cara que é mais quieto, na dele, que gosta de desenhar, HQ's, cosplayer e outras coisas que são considerados como nerd's são na maioria dos casos gay's. Mas nós não somos!_

 _A minha família é uma mistura de italianos com japoneses e eu sempre fui instigado as artes, a minha mãe é uma pianista maravilhosa e o meu pai um escultor magnifico e foi por isso que entrei na Julliard, junto com o meu melhor amigo Suigetsu e a minha namorada Temari. No último ano do colegial quando recebemos nossas cartas de aceite na Julliard nos comemoramos por três dias seguidos de tão felizes que estávamos. Os irmãos da Temari já estudavam aqui, também nas artes plásticas e era o nosso sonho ficarmos todos juntos novamente, mas o que com o tempo acabou se transformando em um pesadelo pra mim._

 _Sempre sofri bullying na escola, mas nada se compara ao que sofri nos corredores da Julliard. A elite das artes está centrada aqui e com isso todo mundo pensa que são os seres mais evoluídos do mundo, porém não são nenhum pingo. O que há lá são pessoas mesquinhas, cheias de si, que se acham melhores do que os outros, seres que gostam de menosprezar e maltratar aqueles que não se encaixam dentro dos padrões da realeza das artes._

 _Eu não me encaixei. Nunca me encaixaria. E nem iria querer me encaixar. Temari não... ela sempre se encaixou em tudo e se destacava na área dela desde o primeiro período e nisso acabou encantando nada mais nada menos do que Kiba Inuzuka. O queridinho das artes cénicas e o ser mais abominável que tive o desprazer de conhecer._

 _Kiba passou a perseguir a Temari em todos os cantos e quando ele e o séquito dele descobriram que nós namorávamos, passaram a me atormentar. A me perseguirem das formas mais criativas e vis que a senhora pode imaginar, até aquela noite._

 _Eu havia ido ao banheiro, porque tinha bebido muita cerveja e quando estava saindo fui barrado por Kiba e companhia. Eles começaram a me xingar de 'veado de merda', 'Bambi metido a desenhista', e outras denominações, enquanto me empurravam. Tentei sair de lá, mas se a senhora não conhece aquele cara e os amigos dele só tenha a certeza que não se dá para se escapar quando se mede 1,65 m e pesa menos de 70kg, enquanto eles quase chegam a casa dos 2m de altura e sei lá quantos quilos._

 _De repente, só senti ser jogado em cima da pia de costas e ter a minha calça abaixada enquanto aquele desgraçado abaixava a própria._

– _Se você quiser parar um pouco, nós pode..._

– _Não! Quero continuar!_

– _Tudo bem, mas tome um pouco de água antes e você não precisa detalhar se não quiser, Sai..._

– _Eles me estupraram, doutora Haruno! Eles me violentaram não só sexualmente, mas psicologicamente também. Desde aquele dia não consigo dormir direito. Sinto dores por todo o meu corpo. Eles quase dilaceraram o meu anus, porque se não já bastasse aquele desgraçado, eles ainda enfiaram a porcaria de um cabo de vassoura em mim._

 _Sangrei durante dias depois daquela noite. Não consigo olhar na cara dos meus pais! Não vejo meus amigos e a minha namorada desde aquela noite, eles nem sabem o que aconteceu. E tudo por culpa daqueles desgraçados, que ainda tiveram a petulância de filmarem tudo o que fizeram comigo._

– _Eles filmaram, Sai?_

– _Enquanto riam._

– _Tem certeza disso, Sai?_

– _Absoluta!_ "

Parei o vídeo na imagem de Sai, enquanto caminhavam para frente do palco e sentia a tensão por todos os lados e o silêncio agoniante de todos eles.

– Isso é mentira!

– Tem certeza, senhor Inuzuka?

– Você é uma vagabunda que se juntou com esse veado de merda para extorquir a minha família, mas vocês não vão conseguir, sua desgraçada.

– Quer que eu mostre o vídeo que a polícia encontrou no celular de um dos seus seguidores, senhor Inuzuka?

– Está blefando! Não há vídeo algum!

– Sabe, a sua família realmente tem bons conhecidos, tanto que quase não conseguia o mandado de busca e apreensão do seu celular e o de seus amigos, além dos computadores de cada um de vocês, mas ela não é assim tão bem quista como pensa e eu consegui o mandado. Não só esse como também o de sua prisão e o de seus amigos, por algumas contravenções que a pena pode chegar até uns... 18 anos em regime fechado...

– Sua vagabunda!

Kiba Inuzuka avançava entre a plateia rumando até o palco para me pegar, mas antes que isso acontecesse à polícia entrou o dando voz de prisão por agressão e estupro. Três dos amigos dele também foram levados e foi um pouco complicado por ordem novamente no teatro.

Até mesmo os professores e o reitor estavam em polvorosa. Acho que nunca passou pela cabeça deles que ao final daquela semana que deveria ser apenas de instrução sobre feminismo, mas que antes mesmo de iniciar resolvi mudar todos os planos sem avisar a reitoria e juntamente com a polícia decidi fazer com que conseguíssemos todas as provas que comprovassem o abuso sofrido por Sai.

Sai teria finalmente justiça, mas antes do julgamento eu teria uma horda de alunos e professores para controlar.

* * *

O que acharam dos três relatos de hoje?

E o que sentiram a ler o relato do Sai?

A história do Sai é baseada na de um amigo que foi violentado por dois caras na faculdade, pelo simples fato dele ser gay. Sim! Isso mesmo o que leram. O pior de tudo foi ninguém ter acreditado nele e só com muito custo conseguimos com que os caras fossem levados a justiça, sendo que eles pertencem a famílias super influentes da região logo não durou muito.

Na época eu só não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo tava acontecendo. Eu entrei em negação e toda vez que a gente se encontrava só sabia chorar. Tu escuta coisas desse tipo por todo o mundo, mas quando ocorrem ali ao teu lado tu não sabe o que dizer, o que fazer... ele precisava do meu apoio e infelizmente não consegui dá...

Só espero que onde quer que esteja hoje, ele saiba que nunca pensei em ser fraca na frente dele, que minha falta de ação não era porque o culpava porque a vítima NUNCA tem culpa.

E é justamente isso que desejei nesse capítulo, mostrar a vocês que a vítima NUNCA tem culpa do abuso que sofreu. Não importa se foi psicológico, físico ou sexual. A culpa sempre é do abusador.

Sakura e Sai tiveram passados que os ligaram, mas perceberam que eles não tiveram culpa de nada do que aconteceu com eles.

Mais uma perguntinha: quem vocês acham que é o doente? A minha beta (Hitsatuke), acha que é o Naruto e vocês?

Ps.: Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Último capítulo!

Muito obrigada a todos por terem trilhado esse caminho junto comigo. 3

* * *

Sai teria finalmente justiça, mas antes do julgamento eu teria uma horda de alunos e professores para controlar.

– Desculpem! Mas o que houve aqui foi necessário. – _falei dois timbres acima do comum, tomando a atenção de todos para mim_. – Quando fui convocada a fazer esse seminário, solicitaram que trabalhasse sobre feminismo. Na realidade, o reitor Orochimaru queria que eu conversasse com vocês a respeito do estupro e das relações de gênero na sociedade. De como o homem sempre se acha superior a mulher e como a luta por igualdade está longe de ter um fim.

"Há duas semanas o reitor Orochimaru não sabia que Sai, um garoto, havia sido abusado sexualmente dentro do campus da Julliard. Como vocês, a mídia e toda a sociedade ele pensava que uma garota havia sofrido o abuso. Ele e todos os seus professores só descobriram agora, assim como vocês, quem é a vítima. – _olhei da plateia para o grupo de professores_ _à_ _minha direita_.

"Muitos de vocês devem estar sem entender nada do que houve aqui. E eu os entendo perfeitamente. Se me encontrasse no lugar de vocês também estaria sem entender nada e à procura de explicações, e é justamente isso o que pretendo fazer."

– Isso é verdade? O Sai... – _ouvi uma voz embargada e logo reconheci a garota loira sendo amparada por um rapaz de cabelos azuis tão exóticos quanto os meus, como Temari, a namorada de Sai_.

– Sinto muito, Temari...

– Ele sofreu isso tudo por minha culpa, se eu...

– Nem ele e muito menos você são culpados pelo que houve, minha querida. – _falei complacente_. – Vocês dois são vítimas da sociedade em que vivemos, onde todos devem estar dentro de um mesmo padrão e aqueles que não estão são completamente estigmatizados.

"Somos criados e educados para um padrão que não condiz com a nossa realidade. Ninguém é perfeito ou igual a todo mundo, até porque se fossemos o mundo seria muito chato.

"O diferente para os nossos olhos praticamente nunca é algo a ser admirado ou respeitado, infelizmente ainda há quem crie seus filhos com esse pensamento. E é aí que o mal cresce. É assim que Kiba e seus seguidores são criadores. Não estou querendo relativizar nada e nem ninguém, mas pensem comigo: pessoas que possuem atitudes como as de Kiba, na maioria dos casos são criados em ambientes totalmente conservadores, onde o diferente é criticado em toda a sua plenitude e não é aceito.

"Se o respeito pelo próximo fosse passado para nossas crianças desde a tenra idade, nós evitaríamos casos como este. Eu não sei nada da vida de nenhum de vocês, mas o que pude perceber nesta semana, olhando pra cada um de vocês enquanto cada um dos relatos tomava a sua voz é que infelizmente vocês não sabem o que é uma conversa.

"Quantos anos vocês possuem? 17? 19? 21 anos? – _fiz uma pequena pausa enquanto meus olhos vasculhavam o teatro_. – Sejam sinceros consigo mesmos e levantem a mão aqueles que pelo menos uma vez conversaram sobre estupro, bullying, preconceito racial ou sexual com os pais ou amigos? Mas uma conversa realmente séria, tentando entender cada um desses pontos. – _esperei eles começarem a levantar os braços timidamente e em um teatro cheio de jovens, nem a metade pode fazer o que havia pedido_. – Olhem vocês mesmos para o resultado da minha pergunta e agora se perguntem o porquê nunca conversaram sobre esses assuntos antes.

"Tabu!

"É isso o que esses temas são entre vocês e seus pais e entre os seus amigos. Com toda certeza é mais divertido conversar sobre aquela série de super herói que acabou de sair ou então rir da prima que engravidou ainda no Ensino Médio.

"Quando saírem daqui, espero enormemente que esses temas não sejam mais assuntos proibidos nas reuniões familiares ou nas mesas de bares, desejo que discutam isso em casa, na sala de aula, no pub, onde vocês necessitarem!

"E para ajudá-los... todos estão dispensados agora, lá fora vocês receberam ajuda ou poderão tirar apenas dúvidas ou se não quiserem, podem ir apenas embora, mas, sinceramente, gostaria muito que cada um de vocês procurasse por um dos conselheiros que hoje estão aqui exclusivamente para ouvi-los e conversarem.

Antes que todos saiam em fila e educadamente, por favor, Temari e Suigetsu, continuem no teatro, necessito conversar com vocês. – _olhei diretamente para eles enquanto os dois afirmavam com a cabeça que permaneceriam ali._ _"_

Esperei todos os outros alunos saírem para as galerias até ir conversar com Temari e Suigetsu, que estavam juntamente com a garota de cabelos azuis, que amparava a loira da melhor forma que conseguia. Enquanto o teatro era esvaziado, arrumei junto com Tsunade todo o material que havia levado, o devolvendo para as minhas bolsas, e conversei rapidamente com o reitor Orochimaru, alguns professores e o detetive Nagato, o amigo que havia me comunicado sobre o caso de Sai.

Basicamente, Nagato informou a todos como se desenrolaria tudo, onde Kiba e os amigos seriam acusados perante o júri e assim o processo seria aberto, e pelos sobrenomes dos envolvidos e principalmente da Julliard, tudo indicaria que haveria mais abutres da imprensa em cima. De acordo com ele, já havíamos conseguido muito não expor Sai até agora, e pediu para que o preparasse para o que viria pela frente, o que prometi que faria.

Quando percebi que apenas o trio de estudantes permanecia na plateia, pedi desculpa a todos e fui em direção a eles juntamente com Tsunade.

– Temari?

– Por que o Sai? – ela estava aos prantos.

– Infelizmente não posso te responder esta pergunta, querida! – falei enquanto a acalentava em meus braços e ouvia os soluços agudos dela. – Ele não queria que vocês soubessem.

– Por que não? É claro que devíamos saber, tínhamos que ter ficado sabendo há muito tempo. – revolta, foi o que senti nas palavras e gestos de Suigetsu.

– E você teria feito o que, garoto? – Tsu sendo Tsu.

– Teria matado aqueles desgraçados!

– E seria preso por agressão! Garoto, a vida não é fácil pra ninguém, mas o que o teu amigo precisa agora vindo de ti é apoio e não uma doce vingança.

– Elas estão certas, Sui, para com isso!

– Mas, Konan...

– Mas nada, Sui, a gente tem que dar apoio e motivação para o Sai, principalmente vocês dois! – ouvir aquela garota motivando-os me lembrou de um tempo que pareceu tão distante.

– Pedi para que ficassem justamente para dizer isso: que Sai no momento precisa do carinho de vocês. Não o olhem com pena, porque isso vai ser o que mais vai o destroçar.

– Mas o que vou dizer a ele? Eu não sei o que falar, senhora...

– Não precisa dizer nada, querida. – a olhei nos olhos, limpando as lágrimas que teimavam cair em cascata. – Sai não precisa que diga nada a ele, a única coisa que ele deseja é que esteja ao lado dele, pode ser em silêncio, o fazendo rir com alguma careta, não importa, só não o abandone.

– Lá fora há pessoas que podem ajudar vocês a apoiarem o Sai como deve ser. – Tsunade informou, tomando a atenção deles.

– Isso mesmo, caso tenham alguma dúvida podem tirar com eles, mas lembrem que ele só precisa se sentir seguro próximo de vocês e nada mais.

– Ok!

– Tsunade os levará, mas a partir de amanhã receberam intimações para prestarem depoimentos na delegacia...

– Mas...

– Não se preocupem, vou acompanhar cada um de vocês. – os olhei complacente, enquanto Temari voltava para os braços de Konan e Tsunade os direcionava para a saída.

– Obrigada, senhora Haruno! Obrigada por ter acreditado no Sai.

– Só fiz a minha obrigação, Temari. – respondi antes de ela ser levada.

– Fez muito mais do que a sua obrigação, Haruno!

– Que susto, professor Tanaka! – falei enquanto tentava recuperar minha respiração.

– Desculpe-me, não era a minha intenção.

– Vou fingir que acredito no senhor. – falei com desdém.

– Ok! Tome. – estendendo um envelope branco em minha direção.

– O seu último relato.

Não consegui respondê-lo, pois ao mesmo tempo em que peguei o envelope ele saiu dando um meio sorriso que me deixou em estado de choque, fazendo com que o abrisse com toda a pressa do mundo.

" _Olá, Sakura!_

 _Desculpe por não ter ficado até o fim para lhe entregar, mas quando começou a ler o relato do seu marido eu não aguentei. Tive que sair do teatro o mais rápido possível e escrever essas pequenas palavras para você._

 _Por favor, desculpe-me! Desculpe-me por todo o mal que involuntariamente causei em você, minha querida._

 _Quem sou eu? Um dia fui chamada de senhora Uchiha, talvez você se lembre de mim assim... talvez se lembre como a mãe do doente, como as crianças o chamaram, mas gostaria que você lembre-se de mim apenas com Mikoto Tanaka, a mãe do professor Itachi, o melhor professor de dança que essa universidade e esses pequenos podem ter._

 _Quando Itachi comentou que você estaria dando um seminário na Julliard, fiz de tudo para participar. Ele não queria de forma alguma que eu fosse, mas eu tinha que vê-la. Necessitava saber se estava bem e quão alegre fiquei quando vi na mulher espetacular que se transformou, mesmo depois de tudo._

 _Quando tudo aconteceu entrei em negação da mesma forma que Naruto e o seu marido entraram. Pensava onde havia errado?_ _Q_ _ue o meu beb_ _ê_ _havia se transformado em um ser tão repugnante como o pai diante dos meus olhos que não vi?_

 _Sim, o pai dele, querida. O 'doente' cresceu com um pai manipulador, autoritário, abusador e vários outros adjetivos e eu não fiz nada para tir_ _á_ _-lo daquele lar que_ _há_ _muito havia se deteriorado a um ponto que eu apenas abaixava a cabeça e só aceitava os insultos, espancamentos e estupros a mim e aos meus filhos._

 _Mas... o que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar, querida? Fui obrigada a casar muito cedo devido a acordos e negócios de família. Você sabe que no Japão isso é comum._

 _Infelizmente sair de um relacionamento abusivo é algo difícil e demorado. Até que eu entendesse que o meu casamento não era algo normal e muito menos saudável se passaram quase 30 anos. Anos esses que perdi as contas de quantas vezes meus filhos me viram sendo arrastada escada abaixo, das vezes em que meu filho mais velho teve que me d_ _ar_ _banho por não conseguir me mexer direito com dores, fraturas e hematomas por todo o corpo._

 _Sem contar das vezes em que vi meu ex-marido abusando de meus filhos... essa é a pior parte. A mais dolorosa que lembro, Sakura. Infelizmente o meu filho 'doente' realmente era doente. Ele cresceu com padrões masculinos e femininos distorcidos._

 _E a culpa de tudo isso foi minha, por ter sido tão fraca e não ter lutado por mim e por eles. Itachi sempre foi o mais forte de nós três, tanto que fugiu de casa na noite anterior em que completava 18 anos e veio para a América. Aqui abandonou o sobrenome daquele que causava tanto asco em nós e passou a adotar meu sobrenome de solteira._

 _Anos depois, fiz a mesma coisa. Abandonei tudo e vim morar com ele._

 _Meu arrependimento?_

 _Não ter tido essa atitude quando eles eram crianças!_

 _Se eu tivesse abandonado todo aquele sofrimento anos antes, Sasuke não teria feito o que fez com você e talvez hoje ele estivesse feliz, casado, tido filhos e vivo..._

 _Sim, querida. Vivo... no dia em que o julgamento terminou eu fugi de Tokyo, fui viver aos arredores da Penitenci_ _á_ _ria de Yokohama, para ficar mais fácil me comunicar com ele... dois anos depois ele foi encontrado morto na cela..._

 _Eu sabia que isso iria ocorrer. Era algo totalmente previsível, querida. Nossas prisões são reconhecidas pelo rigor e disciplina. E eu tinha certeza que ele não aguentaria isso por muito tempo, mas mesmo assim o choque de ter que reconhecer o corpo dele foi cruel demais para uma mãe que a muito vinha sofrendo._

 _Há três anos enterrei meu filho, ma_ _s_ _apenas com meu sobrenome e vim viver a vida que me foi retirada na América._

 _Só aqui pude sorrir como fazia quando criança. Sem medo..._

 _Peço-lhe novamente desculpas, Sakura, por não ter tido a força para lutar por mim e por meus filhos e consequentemente por você, pois foi devido as minhas decisões erradas que tudo aquilo aconteceu com você._

 _Eu sei que Sasuke é o_ _ú_ _nico culpado por tudo o que aconteceu. Ele poderia ter agido totalmente diferente, justamente por ter convivido com situações de abuso ele poderia ter feito tudo ao contrário, mas não... ele acabou repetindo os me_ _smos_ _atos do pai._

 _Todos temos o livre arb_ _í_ _trio para decidirmos o que faremos na vida, o dele foi o de repr_ _e_ _sar a infância, infelizmente. Não importa o quanto diga que sou apenas mais uma v_ _í_ _tima, sempre acharei que sou culpada por não ter previsto o homem que ele se transformou._

 _Perdão!_

 _Mikoto Tanaka_ "

– Sakura! Sakura, o que houve?!

– Ele está morto, Sasori!

– O quê?

– Ele se matou na prisão...

– Está bem? O que está sentindo?

– Só preciso ver os nossos filhos, Sas... só preciso ver os nossos futuros...

Fim!

* * *

Sim, eu sou SasuSaku! Nunca duvidem disso!

Quem desconfiava do Sasuke?

Bom, quando eu pensei em Empatia pela primeira vez ela seria totalmente diferente do que foi. Não teríamos relato algum, ela seria basicamente uma história beeeeemm longa sobre feminismo, mas ai mudei tudo e acabou sendo apenas uma história sobre amar e se reconhecer no próximo e principalmente se amar.

Para quem não entendeu a atitude da Sakura dizer que só queria os filhos: bom, ela acabou de ler mais um relato direcionado a si e dessa vez da Mikoto, que mesmo sofrendo e vendo os filhos sofrer apenas colocou uma venda nos olhos e aceitou tudo o que Fuguku lhe dava. Isso não quer dizer que ela não amasse os filhos, ela amava sim e por ama-los que ela acabou acatando tudo o que lhe mandavam fazer. Como ela viveria com duas crianças no Japão? Sendo que aqui estamos dando a possibilidade de ela ficar com os filhos, mas se Fuguaku tivesse tirado eles dela?  
Tudo seria pior!

Gente, sair de um relacionamento abusivo não é fácil!

Sakura sentiu a dor de Mikoto por conta dos filhos e uma mãe quando sente a dor de outra mãe só quer saber de estar perto dos dela e não os largar por nada nesse mundo.

Sobre colocar o Sasuke como o doente: vejo tantas histórias em que ele abusa física, sexual e psicologicamente da Sakura e no final os dois ficam juntos como se nada tivesse acontecido que me dá anciã de vomito. E eu estava louca para quebrar esse paradigma.

Sobre Sasori ser o marido: geeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnttttteeeeeeeee isso estava tão na cara desde o primeiro capítulo, que vocês não têm noção. rsrs

...

Querem saber quem é quem em cada um dos relatos?

Relato 1/ Capítulo 2 – Hinata é a narradora; Karin é a amiga ruiva que ela encontra e explica um pouco sobre ser trans. Logo as duas são transexuais.

Relato 2/Capítulo 3 – Tayuya é a narradora; Hidan, Kakuzu e Shino são os primos.

Relato 3/Capítulo 4 – Chouji é o narrador; Ino é a esposa dele e melhor amiga da Sakura.

Relato 4/Capítulo 5 – Karui é a narradora.

Relato 5/Capítulo 6 – Naruto é o primeiro narrador; Sasori é o segundo narrador.

Bom, acabamos Empatia. Foi um caminho árduo, exausto e com muitos estômagos embrulhados durante o percurso.

Eu apenas agradeço a Hitsatuke que me ajudou com a betagem e todo o apoio dela.

Aos leitores que sempre comentaram, criaram teorias, acreditavam que o Naruto era o doente aos leitores fantasminhas camaradas, também.

Muito obrigada gente e lembrem-se de se colocarem no lugar do outro sempre que for possível.

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
